ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Honeyrose34
Hey Honey, It's Bloody. since I cant comment on WFW, I can only do it here. On your blog on WFW, about your stroies, I'm with you. All those people, and I dont mean this in a bad way to them, are kinda being hypocirtical, cause I know they've done the exact same thing (said that others should ask before editing their stuff). :) Just wanted to say that :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 18:19, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol, we're more clear-head for once xDDD. You can if you want, but I wont make you :P I miss you too :O I got new school cloughs :D (Mine starts on monday) thats why I took so long to reply. If you do decide to join, you dont have to write just Warriors Fanfictions :) If you do, let me know, so I can give you the welcome template :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Te Las Monos Muertos' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'You Killed The Monkeys']] 21:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Just that :) It's awesome that you joined :D You should add your fanfics, that way you'll have some suff on here! :D (and we'll get more pages :D) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No problem, it's meh job xD I have a friends and opioin page you should sign :D. Why dont you send a message to a few of owr users (Perfect Dreams, Ducksplash, Weißpelz, and Hayleerhouse are nice, Bird and Cinder are already here :D) so they can get to know you :) And you only have 7 fingers? (sorry if this is rude) How'd that happen O.o [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:24, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :D So, just making this clear, do you have extra fringers, or, (and I dont mean this like it sounds) not enough? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 21:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Huh, well, when people say you're one in a million, it's ture xD Anyway, thats really cool. :) So, did you sign meh lists? And I saw your story, it looks cool O.O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yerp :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey! Wanna chat? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Ours normally does :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 22:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) WTF? WTF happened to WFW?!?!?!? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'O'M'G'' Lady' Rainicorn' Is' Pregnant!]] 15:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahh okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but I cant stay for long [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:33, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey. I just thought I should tell you. She was telling me to grow up :/ (which is funny, since she was the one being two-faced, but whatever) anyway, if you want, you can bring your warrior fanfics over here if you want :) oh! And I'm going to have to go eat soon (my grandfather and step-grandma are taking my mom out to dinner for her birthday, and if I wanna eat, I gotta go xD) so I might not reply untill tomorrow. If you hear anything through the grape vine, and you think I need to know, tell me. Us sistas gotta sick together xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:10, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I'll help you if you want. I cant edit the storeies at all, but I can copy them, and then fix up what ever coding mistakes appeare (IE, I'll copy it, as if i was reading it, gosh, I dont explain very well XP) Also, when Arti said you hurt me, she was wrong (as I've told her on my message to her on here) she and Star hurt me [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Okie, and you can keep them all there, but also have them on here silly :P [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I saw :) And you dont have to leave if you dont want, but if Arti's going to ban you for being a good friend, I wouldn't suggest staying [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 22:42, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Honey, sorry I put you through that, but trust me, I will ''never forget what you've done [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, tell me about it. Star even called me a b-i-t-c-h on her wiki, but I say ass, and I'm satan >__> [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I love you too Honey. Also, when I say bring your finished stories, I mean do whatever you want with them on WFW, but also have them on here ;) and also, I know I said this, but, I wont forget what you've done. You are on Zaffies, Cinders, and Rosi's level with me now :) Thats about as perfect as I see myself xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 00:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You feel me girlfriend? Lol xD But, I also have to go now, so, bye. I wont forget this Honey, you just wait and see :) You might just be running this site one day, well, if I quite/die (not litterally tho) before then xD But, you may be helping me run it. :) And I was reading your's and Arti's messages, and, I just want to say, if Star sees you as a traitor, and I dont care if she reads this, she should take a long look at herself. Like I told Bird and Vi on the IRC, she's your friend one minute, and your worst enemie the next, so I wouldn't feel to bad, and when Arti says how I hurt her and star, she has no idea how much of this is Karma [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 01:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 20:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Honeyrose! Thanks for the nice message. Glad to see such nice users here! And sure, you can call me Henry. I probably won't be here much, I just came to here to see what it was. I am busy on two other wikis, and busy in my personal life, so it is hard. 21:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hi! I'm Ducksplash and I feel like am a n00b for not welcoming you before so hai! 'Ducksplash' Talk 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Honey! That user we where talking about on the IRC left you a message (the new one that likes Avatar) above this message and above Ducky's, so yeah, go read it! Also, you timed out/pinged whatever you call it, and it kicked you off. Sorry xD But, I left after that to work on meh other series, so, when your done with dinner, we can (maybe) get back on :D Bye! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Getting Hammered With Jesus']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' Oh, And His Prostitutes and Twelve Hot Friends']] 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hi! I just wanted to inform you that I just finished categorizing Second Chances: Gorsepaw, and I was wondering if you could finish categorizing it(ie E, Teen, Fanfictions, Poem), from reading it I'd recommend categorizing it E-10= or Teen and Fanfictions. Thanks! 'Ducksplash' Talk 02:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The category is Fan Fictions, just so you know how to spell it :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Want Back My Ignorance & Bliss''' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'I Think I've Had Enough Of This']][[Joyful|'Blow Me One Last Kiss']] 16:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey girl hey What's up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much, just on chat and IRC [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 23:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks, I'll go and read it =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[The Leader|''u]]''c''''k''-Smile 23:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) . :3 No, not any of mine atleast xP You can read about my non-wiki life on my diary (and comment on it x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *eats all of my bacon* >:PPPPPP. Chat? IRC? [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm back :D You Ping'd out ;-; [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We're both Pinging xDDDDD [[User:Bloodstar18|'True Love' ]][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'With A Slut Like Me']] 00:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) IRC? ASAP please. I need to talk to someone, and to be honest, you, Madison, and Cinder (Tho Cinder and Madison are busy with life) are the only people I can talk to about life.....and I need to bitch about it xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 05:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol, where you at Bro?! xD Nothing, on chat. You? Also, get on chat ^.^ lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) IRC? Chat like, stoped working .-. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 17:45, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I added the first part of Careless Whisper :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 19:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but, the way collabs work is the way it works for the warriors series, so, I'll tell you want to write, but, you get to suggest things :D Lol, so, for chapter 2, have jenny and jack (from Jenny's POV) riding the bus. You can describe what Jenny is whereing if you want (you decide, but make it match her personallity) they meet Alex and Amy (their twins) and they decide to go up and get their class schedual or however you spell it) then walk up, and they as a teacher (you can pick one from the list on the series page), and then you can end the chapter :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Mama, I Wanna Go To Church! ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'How About Churches Fried Chicken?']] 20:59, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) It was.....to be honet....it suc-was awesome :D lol, thought I was gonna say sucked right? lol xD No, it was good tho :) Technially, they're freshmeat, I mean, Fresh''men'' ( >:) ) so, she should be in Spanish 1, but, we could make her like...advanced, or of spanish origin, so it's okay :) We can use stuff like that. And, we can use Jarred later in the series. He could come back, and then....well, it would help fit a lot of the title >:D lol, anyway, I gotta go get in the shower now, so, I'll right meh chapter later :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 21:37, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nu! Change it back! I said we could use it *RACEFACE* [[User:Bloodstar18|'You Always Hear About West Virginia, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'But What About East Virginia?']] 22:01, September 9, 2012 (UTC)